Selfless
by 3sth3r
Summary: What if Tobias/ Four met before Beatrice entered Dauntless? What if Tobias got hurt during his trials? Based on the Divergent Book Series.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: I know in the books that you choose a faction when you are 16. But in this story you choose when you are 18, so in this Tobias/ Four is 18 and Beatrice/ Tris is 16. I will try to say as true to the characters as I can. I will post every week or so. Please read and review!**

Selfless by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. **

Prologue: The Chase

He ran as fast as he could. But he wasn't fast enough.

The soles of his feet hit the ground with a loud clap. His breath was moving so fast that he couldn't see it anymore in the winter wind. He felt his muscles burn and ache for the constant running. And his heart was the only thing he could hear in his ears. He ran as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough.

He fought. But he didn't win for he wasn't strong enough.

They surround him and began throwing punches. They singled him out and wanted him factionless. He was divergent but no one knew that. He has kept it a secret for a long time. But this wasn't the time to focus on things that at this time didn't help him fight. One kicked by slipped onto the floor. He dodged and blend downwards just missed their hits until one landed one of his forehead. He fell. But he didn't see what came next, all he felt was the pain in his head on his legs and throughout his torso. There was no doubt bones were broken and bruise would be black by the morning.

_There was no way he would survive, _one thought.

They left him there and didn't expect him back at headquarters. He had stopped moving before they were done. Why they had done it they didn't know. But it was orders from above, and if he survives he would surprise even the old ones. It was like this every time a Stiff made it into their ranks. There were warning signs for special people and he had made the list.

Live is hard, but he was hanging in there.

He was holding on a tread. Barely breathing is somehow still there, still somewhat alive. There was an aching pain throughout his body an echo of the sharp pain. I f he breath in too much or if he moved too fast the pain would come back as if it never left. If he lifted his eyes he could see blurs of things, the sky, the alleyway, the moon, or was it the sun. But he soon moved crawling in pain a place that would block the rain, even though he was soaked.

Warm hands pulled on him.

They were small hand but at least they were warm. But what if there here to attack him again. To kill. He tried to push away from the hands. But he couldn't, he was no match. They pulled and he screamed the sharp pain with back and it was everywhere. But finally they stopped pulling, and he as wake as he could be and drifted to sleep.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I plan on 20-25 chapters but I think there will be more. From now I'm going to write form either Tobias/ Four's POV or Beatrice/ Tris's POV. Please read and review!**

Selfless by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. **

Chapter 1: Trash Pick Up

**Beatrice/ Tris's POV**

"He was lying in a dumpster when I found him." She said to the factionless man with was helping me pull up the guy up four flights of stairs. "I pull off the trash bags and felt his pulse to see if he was alive. Then I pull him from trash heap."

The factionless man didn't give me a name when I first met him but we have never needed name when we saw each other on the street. When I first met I was fourteen, and he was begging on the streets for food after he became factionless from the Candor. Apparently he was good at keeping secrets. After giving him food almost every day he asked if I needed help with anything. But I never did until today.

"And then I went to get you." He nodded. "I think I will need to use my space for a while I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine, plus it is winter and the compounds in the southern district is warm than these one." He wore worn down clothes patched and stitched up over time, stained to a dark brown or blue. Unlike my brother who hides books under his bed and in the drawers of his desk, I hide all the things I like here. It a simple room with a bathroom attached to the side. But it has large windows to let the sun in. It sits at the top of the staircase and has a single queen size bed and a simple wooden crafted cabinet and vanity (hard to find these days).

"But I will need your help and getting some things. I mean he is hurt and there are only so many places I can go. Thanks by the way." Over the years I have collect many things. Posters, toys and even books from the different factions. They are all over the around the room include piece of clothing collected over the years. My favorite is the deep purple of the Erudite, or even the green or maybe the bright yellow or red of the Amity.

The man nodded and placed the remainder of what he was carrying on the ground. It was bag filled with medical supplies. I had already been carrying the bag before I saw the Dauntless boy on the ground. I had been collecting it from my job of in an Amity hospital. But I guess the supplies would have to be use sooner than I thought. "Kid, just tell me what you need and I'll get it. Ok." He sighed, "Stopped being worried all the time. It's not good for you."

I nod. "Did I say thanks yet?" He smiled and started to laugh a little, "If I didn't thanks for all of this."

"You're welcome." He left after helping me and now it was time to go to work.

I lie him down on a large blanket and place a pillow under his head. The boy was still alive so first thing was to asset the damage. From what I could tell he had a few broken bones based on the bruising but as soon as I try to take of his shirt I can see that he as more broken bones and deep bruising. After most of his clothes are gone he has six broken bones and deep bruising around his ribs, neck and legs. He face is swollen, and has a least on black eye developing.

I look through what medical supplies I have and realize I don't have enough for him.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: This is a continuation of chapter 1. This is a bit short but I promise next time it will be longer. Also please check my other stories if you like Thor, Covert Affairs, and The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. Please read and review!**

Selfless by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. **

Chapter 2: Cold

**Beatrice/ Tris's POV**

**Before **

_The boy was still alive so first thing was to asset the damage. From what I could tell he had a few broken bones based on the bruising but as soon as I try to take of his shirt I can see that he as more broken bones and deep bruising. After most of his clothes are gone he has six broken bones and deep bruising around his ribs, neck and legs. He face is swollen, and has a least on black eye developing. _

_I look through what medical supplies I have and realize I don't have enough for him._

**Now**

I look through the bag again. I sigh in defeat. The boy begins to shiver, so I get some firewood from its hiding place and lit them in the small fireplace. Once the fire begins to grows, I fill a bucket with water and use clean rags to start clean him. I avoid his wounds and work around them. First his face, arms and then legs, feet and hands.

Soon I have to take of the last piece of clothing he has, he boxer briefs. It not like I haven't seen a guy naked before, I worked at the hospital all the time, it just I've never been alone with one naked. But as soon as I take off his underwear I place a blanket over it and start working on his wounds.

I first wrap up his bruised torso and stitch together the large lashes on his arms and legs. I bind his broken right hand and realign the dislocated knuckles. Working on his face I take care of the small and large cuts on his face. On all of the wounds I use a smoothing balm that my mother makes for the hospital. It cleans wounds and helps bind and heal bones and skin together.

As I work I can feel how cold his skin is. Even with the window shut and the fire blazing his skin doesn't warm up.

After placing my logs on the fire and getting more blankets from there hiding place and put them on the boy, I drift towards the small kitchen and start preparing a stew for us to eat. After I finish cooking the meat and the carrots, cabbage, and corn are boiling I add them together plus spice. Then I make rice and finally I make bread for later that he can use.

When I come back I find the boy hasn't moved. I feel his forehead and find it warmer than but not as warm as it should be. I know of something that might work, but I don't think I can do it.

After some debate in my head I take off my shroud. And then I peel off my long grey shirt and plants with my work boots. I leave on my underwear and bra. Slowly I get under the blanket and next to the boy. I'm carefully when I start to lay on him and place his hand around my body and snuggle close.

Listening to his heart I can hear that it beat is slow but steady, a good sign. I reach over and place my arm around him to get even closer. I lie there still as a can be, and strangely enough I don't mind stay here with I'm like this. But I think it has more to do with the fact he is unconscious than anything else. The warmth form my body slowly warms him up but he is still not warm enough after a couple of hours of lying close to him. So I give up.

I couldn't stay any longer if I want to. The sun as already set and I will have to explain exactly why I wasn't home an hour ago. After put my clothes back on, I take out one of old paper pads from one cabinet drawers and wrote down a note for the boy to find. If he ever wakes.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: So to move the story along this chapter as you can tell is in Four/Tobias' POV. Mostly this will be a reflection of how Four/Tobias lived in the Dauntless. I have not read any of the novels about Four/Tobias when he was in the Dauntless, so this will not be that. Also I'm planning for this to be only ten or fifteen chapters. But plan to do a sequel. Please read and review!**

Selfless by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. **

Chapter 3: A Strange Day

**Four/Tobias' POV**

When I wake up my head is pounding. Every inch of my body is in sharp pain. When I go to force my eyes to open, the first thing I see is a blinding light. I flex my fingers down to my toe and find that can't move. It hurts to breathe, even to blink. But I was no longer cold or wet from the rain that came to wake me at night.

But somehow I was able to move my head enough to see that was no longer outside in the cold but in the warmth of a small room. I looked around saw small stacks of books and papers, wooden furniture and a collection of clothes from every faction. Crystal figures that shined rainbows on the walls and the faint smell of stew waffled in the air.

Trying to sit up a causing more sharp pain to cut through my back, and for warm liquid to be pooling under me. "AAAHHH!" I scream. When I look down I see my bandages bleed through. I pull back the cover to see as best as I can the damage done. Most of the bandages are still white just the one on my abdomen has reddened. But I also notice I have no clothes, or at least the ones I was wearing and the only other clothe here are too far way for me to get at. Forgetting the idea to even try to get the clothes at the other end of the room and I place the blankets over me, I lie back down, and try to focus on what happen to me, exactly.

I was hanging out in the dorms minding my own business when Max, our instructor came in. It was a part of the trails we have to go through to become a true Dauntless, first it was the fighting and then the weaponry, and lastly the fearscape. We were still at the fighting stage even through the practice for the fearscape had begun. We were going to put our fight skills to work and had a paintball fight. But if you ask me it was more of a hunting sport. We started at night and into the early morning. The last thing I remember is Eric kicking my face in.

I lay there for a while not really knowing where I am or why I was here in the first place. The only thing I did know was that it early afternoon and I was starting to get hungry.

After another hour or so I hear a door creek open and slam shut, a pair of little footsteps walking up and coming closer. And then I see how has brought me here. A girl with grey clothes with grey work boots, she hasn't notice that I'm awake as she closes the door behind her softly. I try to stand but fail but hunched over, taking the blanket to cover myself. I look over to see what I can use as a weapon and find an old world letter opener. I grunt with a rough voice.

She jumps back against the wall. "O, you're up." She took a deep breath in. But I just stay there hunched over.

"Why... am... I...h…here?" I ask as she slowly moves around the room with her hands up.

"To get better." She paused, "That all. Remember grey clothes, Abnegation, which means I'm selfless." She said. I know the Abnegation are selfless but I never hear one talk out of turn to clearly someone out of their own faction.

I lowered the letter opener knowing she was right. If she wanted to kill me she would have done it. "W...w…water?" I manage to say while lay back down in the bed with the blankets covering me.

She nods, "Sure." She leaves to get the water. When she returns she kneels next to me, being careful not to hurt me farer by helping me up. She begins to notice the red bandage as the blanket slowly fall around my waist and lifts an eyebrow. But I remain silent. Slowly I drank the cool water, and slowly she lay me back down on the floor.

I looked away as she undoes the bandages around my abdomen. She quickly grabs a medical bag from the closet that blends into the wall. I hiss when she place a weird smelling herb lotion on to the wound. "Sorry." She says. She finishes rebinding the wound.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: A continuation for chapter three. This is a little shorter. Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while but I just finish planning the story, so chapters should come easier. Please read and review!**

Selfless by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. **

Chapter 4: A Weirder Night

**Four/ Tobias' POV **

The moonlight light pools on the wooden floor. Beatrice, she said her name was. It wasn't an odd name. It wasn't an uncommon by any means. But the way she acted seemed off, just I little, but then again I had just threated her with a knife. I guess she wasn't expecting me to be able enough to actually fight the pain to stand or almost stand. But she did give me clothes, clean ones in the same grey color she was dressed in.

I sigh and then spas up in pain. After our little conflict she stayed to feed me a traditional Abnegation meal, rice, a side of chicken, and steamed vegetables. Although I did smell the scent of beef in the air, I didn't mention it for to first-hand experience and I know that Abnegation don't eat red meat, it to mush of a luxury for their taste. But apparently not for Beatrice. I never thought that there was someone like Beatrice among the Abnegation. But then again, I only know her name.

I was Abnegation once, but I didn't tell Beatrice that. I remember living in a grey house and working in grey clothes. It not that I didn't like being in a community that was selfless, but I was scared.

My father wasn't the nice man, then again he wasn't the worst, but he was bad enough for me. He would lock in the closet for hours at a time, or whip me with his belt if I was acting out of turn. And after mom left the beating just got worst. I ran and I knew it, to a faction that would call me a coward for running in the first place. Then I end up in some Abnegation girl's secret hide out, who is possibly braver than me. I think I really messed up. I don't think leaving Abnegation was the best idea. But there isn't anything I can do now. I just need to heal and get back, if they still want me.

Brave is a Dauntless trait, it is what they value over all traits, action over words. The Dauntless don't stop to think, they plan, they act, and they fight. But the Dauntless are not a brave as they think they are. They think bravery is action, something you do, not say. And they are right it is action, but they think it, in terms of war, and conflict. They would want to collide than talk, a very dangerous game.

I don't know Beatrice but what she did to help me was brave. She saved me from dying in the middle of a dark and dirty alleyway. I own her my life and will be forever grateful.

**Author's Notes (continued): So this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted but here it is. I will be post another chapter next week, so please don't forget to review, I look forward to it.**

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: So here is a new chapter, it a little short but hopefully longer than the last one. And don't forget to check out my other stories. Please read and review!**

Selfless by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. **

Chapter 5a: Bath Time

**Beatrice/ Tris's POV**

As soon I the work bell sounded, I picked up my things, and raced out the door. I had to get home and then back to my hidden place before he gets restless. His body may be broken but if his mind is anything like me, he will break even more bones with his stupidity. I try my best to speed walk through the crowd of grey and secretly peel off from the crowd as most broad the bus from home.

Sliding pass the crowd I headed into an ally way the connects the bright and new part of the city to the abandon part of the city. Walking, no running now I race all the way to old house district left over from the old days of the Dauntless faction. They were tall high rises this seemed to overlook the city at the time that they were build. The tall one stood about eighteen floors high, the lowest at five. When the rules were new the Dauntless had many more people in their ranks. There old even lived with them then. But then it all changed. The Erudite wanted better fighters and with that can cold and crueler rules. That when the Dauntless started to became less the protectors and more like guns for hire.

But there is nothing that the Abnegation can do (although we control the government) or the Condor but it's not like they care anyway. As long as they get what they want from the Erudite, the Erudite can do what they please. And the Amity simply wants peace. They would not chose a side in a war but let it go on without them. But the only thing is, the Amity would be the last ones standing, and in a sense the victors or the victims use and abused by new system of control. They would see the chaos and the bodies stacking up one by one. I shuddered at the thought.

I make it to the dark brown door of my hiding place, a place that holds all the things I always wanted, the things I can't have as Abnegation and a person that shouldn't be here. A very strange person, who by the way didn't even tell her his name yet, but what could I do. I am the one who let him. No, I am the one who saved him. Maybe when he was really he would tell me. _Maybe…_ I thought.

I push open the door to find him sitting uncomfortable on the bed. His back arced up and hands spread to hold him against the low window of his bed, trying next to bend his back forward because it hurt too much. "What are you doing?" I ask, looking over the scene.

He looked horrified as he turned his head, "I wanted to see the ground." He said before the strength in his arm gave out and he fell onto the rigid bed. He yelps.

I ran over, "Are you ok?" checking his back for any sign of his wounds reopening. I look over his arms and his legs before I realized he was looking at me. "What?" I spat.

He looked down at his semi-covered chest, "Nothin'" he rasped. I shrugged and head towards the kitchen. God did he smell bad, but then again he was left for dead. I decided after I feed him that I would help him take a bath, hopefully.

While heating up the stew for yesterday and pull together some of thing he would need for his bath. I looked in the cabinets under the sink to find the towels and then drifted to the main room to pull up the unused soap. "I hope you're ok with just soap this time." I said, feeling the Dauntless' eyes on me, watching me move. "Next time I will try to get some shampoo form the sells girl, and I'll tell it for the homeless or something."

"What?" he questioned.

"You do want to take a bathe right, get all the grit and grim off?" I say with a smile.

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

He blurt out, "Because I don't know you. And you don't know me." He tuned over as best he could but with the sounds he was making, I know she was in pain.

"Fine no bath but at least it let me leave you so food before I go." I turned and place the things on a nearby chair, "But if you want to bath, all the things for it are here. Ok?"

He looked over his shoulder, "Fine." And moved back on to his front.

I sighed and went back into the kitchen I was surprise to see him moving so soon. He must be is so much pain. I move through the doorway back into the main room and place the stew and water by the bed. "Here," I say, placing a few of the pain meds I have left next to the water. "Take some of these and the pain should go away."

He made no move for the food or even the water. I had mention early that the door beside the bed led to the bathroom and that the pumps were still in working condition.

By the time I had left he seemed as still as a board.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 6a

**Author's Notes: In the books we only got like a small glance at what Tris dad was like, so this is only my view of him from Four POV. Also reposted some chapter with fixed grammar. Sorry it took long to post, it been crazy here with mid-terms. Please read and review!**

Selfless by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. **

Chapter 6a: Hurt

**Before**

**Beatrice/ Tris's POV**

_He blurt out, "Because I don't know you. And you don't know me." He turned over as best he could but with the sounds he was making, I know he was in pain._

_"Fine no bath but at least it let me leave you so food before I go." I turned and place the things on a nearby chair, "But if you want to bath, all the things for it are here. Ok?" _

_He looked over his shoulder, "Fine." And moved back on to his front._

_I sighed and went back into the kitchen I was surprise to see him moving so soon. He must be is so much pain. I move through the doorway back into the main room and place the stew and water by the bed. "Here," I say, placing a few of the pain meds I have left next to the water. "Take some of these and the pain should go away."_

**Now**

**Four/ Tobias' POV**

She came for only an hour or so, telling me that she had to get home to his family before he father got mad again. I wonder if he gets like my father. If he hits her like my father did me. But by the way she acts it's hard to tell.

Maybe she realized I was a loss cause. I hit the bed's head board in frustration. She left food for the week and for the last four days she has not come. But a factionless man comes every day that she isn't here. He doesn't talk much, or at least to me. Every day he comes and rebinds my broken legs and ribs. He helps me to the bathroom from time to time but also build walking supports for me if a need to go when he isn't here. But he doesn't cook.

After a week he came in the morning like he also does. He carries his bag with all the medical supplies for me include the pain killers. "She'll be back tomorrow." He said. At first I was surprised by his deep voice the settled in his chest. He stood for a while and looked at me, but then a realized he wanted me to speak. But I just nodded. He raised an eyebrow and shot a questioning glace at me before continuing with the day's chores.

Most of the time that I've spent here was in this bed, a lumpy old bed that had a weird dry smell. I mostly stare out the window trying hopelessly where I am, and if I've been here before. There are never any cars that pass by or even people, the only thing the runs like clockwork is the train. It run every hour of the day every day from six in the morning to eleven at night, sending supplies and people from point A to point B.

The factionless man leaves just before the five O'clock train comes by. I see him jump from one of the building's roof tops and onto one of the empty cargo holds.

It isn't until midnight I hear movement again. I hear footstep race up the stairs and the slamming of the door shut. A soft sob came from the direction of the door in the dark room, followed by the thump f a body hitting the floor. Although I am awake I don't get up. But I do look through the splits of my eyelids to peek. It's the girl, Beatrice.

In the moonlight I can only see some, and as she wipes the tears away from her eyes I can see a large black bruise on her check.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 6b

**Author's Notes: In the books we only got like a small glance at what Tris' dad was like, so this is only my view of him from Four POV. Also reposted some chapter with some fixed grammar. Please read and review!**

Selfless by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. **

Chapter 6b: Hurt

**Four/ Tobias' POV**

**Before**

_It isn't until midnight I hear movement again. I hear footstep race up the stairs and the slamming of the door shut. A soft sob came from the direction of the door in the dark room, followed by the thump f a body hitting the floor. Although I am awake I don't get up. But I do look through the splits of my eyelids to peek. It's the girl, Beatrice._

_In the moonlight I can only see some, and as she wipes the tears away from her eyes I can see a large black bruise on her check. _

**Now **

"Beatrice?" I call out. It was the first time I have ever said her name out loud. She doesn't turn to me. She doesn't move from her spot on the floor. Slowly her sobs become quieter. I pull myself off the bed and swing my legs over the edge, being carefully not to reopen any wounds. "Beatrice?" I ask again into the darkness. I move over the side of the bed with my crutches, and take them under my arm. Lending against the crutches I move starting to walk over to Beatrice as cries on the floor.

As I move one of the crutches slip out of my grasp, and I fall. I fall onto my bad leg and scream sounds through the air. Crashing to the ground I almost black out from the pain. The next thing I know I can feel warm hands on my legs, and then snap. Another sharp pain rings through me as I let out another scream.

As I come to I can see Beatrice working over me, replace old bandages with new ones, tighter than before. "Can you walk?" she whispers.

"Yes." She helps me up and places me on the bed. And takes the crutches from the floor and places them next to the bedpost.

"Next time, I might not be here to help you." She lingers for a bit before turning away.

"Wait." I call out. She stills her front facing the door. "Stay." She doesn't move. "Please, my leg hurts and I know there are no more painkillers left. If you stayed maybe the pain will go away." She turns around and makes her way towards the bed.

Beatrice sits down next to me on the bed. I take my arm and warp it around her shoulders. We soon are falling onto bed as she starts to cry onto my chest. I have showered in a day or two, I am sure that I stink on some level, but Beatrice doesn't seem to care. Strains my shirt with her tears, but slowly after the crying has stopped she falls to sleep.

..

..

..

..

..

It's midmorning when I wake up next to Beatrice, huddling in the crock of my arm. I move slightly to relieve the pressure on my hand. My leg is throbbing in pain, but I don't care. I look upon her face and see an ugly black mark, bruise. And I can only guess how many more she has on her.

**To be continued…**


End file.
